Schlangenbrut
by Esta
Summary: Endlich der letzte Teil! Fortsetzung zu "Das Kind der Nacht", "Das eisige Herz" und "Schatten der Vergangenheit". Wie sollen sie weiterleben ohne Hermine? Wie die inneren Schatten bekämpfen? Dies ist die Gschichte von Godrik, Brianna und Eliza...


**1. Epilog**

Severus Snape saß zusammengesunken in dem alten Sessel vor dem Kamin, sein Blick irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet. Das weiße Haar fiel ihm in schweren Strähnen ins Gesicht, der Körper vom Alter gebeugt. Irgendwo im Raum raschelte Papier.

„Dad?" Elizas Stimme war leise und melodisch. Liebevoll, wie immer. Nur zögerlich richtete Snape sich auf und sah sie an. Eine Augenbraue bewegte sich fragend nach oben. „Willst du nicht ins Bett gehen, Dad?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, wandte sich dann wieder ab und starrte ins Leere. Eliza legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, er registrierte es nicht. So war das immer in diesen Tagen. Im Winter. In der Dunkelheit.

Wäre nicht Eliza gewesen, hätte er sich schon längst der ewigen Finsternis hingegeben. Sie war alles, was ihm geblieben war. Nach Hermines Tod. Nachdem Godrik und Brianna fort gegangen waren. Brianna um irgendwo auf dem Kontinent wilde Tiere zu studieren und Godrik irgendwohin. Niemand wusste so genau, was er eigentlich tat. Nur Eliza war geblieben. Der Squib. Die junge Frau, die ihrer Mutter so ähnlich war. Dasselbe sanfte Wesen, dasselbe Gesicht, die Augen haselnussbraun, die langen Locken, etwas rötlicher als die ihrer Mutter, weich wie Seide. So ähnlich. Selbst Hermines brillanten Verstand hatte sie geerbt, auch wenn Eliza nie gelernt hatte die Magie, die in ihr floss zu bündeln und für sich einzusetzen. Hermine hatte das Mädchen schließlich auf eine Muggle-Schule geschickt, inzwischen besuchte sie die Universität. Snape wusste nicht einmal was sie genau studierte. Irgendetwas mit Chemie… ähnlich wie Tränke. In ihrer Freizeit arbeitete sie an einem Vergleich von Muggle- und Magier-Forschung. Hermine wäre so stolz auf sie gewesen. So stolz.

Severus Snapes Hände verkrampften sich um die Stuhllehne. Wäre er ein anderer Mann gewesen, hätte er vielleicht geweint. Sechs Jahre, zwei Monate und drei Wochen. Er hatte es genau gezählt. Sechs Jahre, zwei Monate und drei Wochen seit sie gegangen war und diese unendliche Leere in ihm zurückgelassen hatte. Vor sechs Jahren, zwei Monaten und drei Wochen genau war Hermine gestorben.

Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten, die immer kälter wurde je mehr ihr Atem schwand. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen und gelächelt. Er hatte seit langem gewusst, dass der Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Seit Elizas Geburt war sie schwach gewesen, oft war sie krank und ruhelos. Immer wenn sich die alten Ereignisse jährten, hatte ihn die Angst ergriffen. Immer dann hatte er so um sie gefürchtet.

Trotz allem war er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie eines Tages sterben könnte. Sie war kaum vierzig Jahre alt geworden. Viel zu jung. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich an diesem Tag so verjüngt, fast hatte sie wieder ihr Mädchenlächeln angenommen. Sie hatte seine Haare berührt, als er sie küsste. „Ich liebe dich", war das letzte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und so gern hätte er ihr geantwortet, so gerne hätte er angefangen zu weinen. Aber er konnte nicht, war wie versteinert.

Sie hatte ihn angesehen, er sanft ihren Handrücken gestreichelt. Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug brach sie sein Herz.

Seit jenem Tag hatte er nicht mehr lachen können. Früher war er einfach nur ein bitterer Mann gewesen, jetzt war er gebrochen. Er wusste, dass die Traurigkeit, die ihn umgab wie einen Schleier, Godrick und Brianne letztlich aus dem Haus getrieben hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er sah nur noch sie. Die Erinnerung schien zu atmen. Nachts spürt er ihre Lippen auf seinen Wangen, seinen Lippen. Und am Tag spürte er die Einsamkeit. Er saß oft stundenlang da und starrte ihr Bild an. Oder Eliza, die so sehr ihrer Mutter glich.

Eliza verließ ihn nicht, saß bei ihm, sprach mit ihm. Immer sanft und voller Geduld. Sie liebte ihn wie einen Vater. Und umso mehr er um ihre Mutter trauerte, desto mehr fühlte sie sich ihm zugehörig. Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, erahnte seinen Schmerz. Weinte, wo er es nicht konnte.

Regungslos starrte Snape in die Flammen, wünschte sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen und wusste zugleich, dass es ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun würde. Sein Herz.

Wäre er ein anderer Mann gewesen, hätte er vielleicht geweint.


End file.
